<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>曉 by Hhhkel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917287">曉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhkel/pseuds/Hhhkel'>Hhhkel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>月光 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dir en grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhkel/pseuds/Hhhkel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>雪白的，金色的，映照的光芒，一瞬間，就像是天使要起飛了。</p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaoru/Shinya (Dir en grey)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>月光 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“I’m emotionally drained, so I mess about in some shit of a place. But then I grow tired of being here and I start to do nothing. I think I’m going to waste away doing nothing here until I die… I will just die doing nothing.” </p><p>——薰吉他上的刻字。</p><p> </p><p>原本預計要放在”章節二”的月光下篇，字數太多了，想想還是用這樣的形式，閱讀上會比較舒服些。</p><p> </p><p>那麼，就開始吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>『對不起，我幫不了你，真的對不起...！』</p><p>——你的感情太沈重了。 </p><p>『有什麼問題可以說啊！跟我討論，我們可以商量，我們可以找方法，找人幫你！什麼都好，不講出來又一臉不開心的樣子，你到你要怎麼樣！』</p><p>——薰跟我在一起，真的開心嗎？總覺得你好像一直分神想著別的事情，有什麼困擾著你......</p><p>『總是這樣總是這樣，什麼叫做『沒事』？一點都不是沒事！你讓我一個人該怎麼辦？我受夠了！我好無助，簡直快要崩潰了你懂不懂？』</p><p>——就算一直在一起，我卻感覺距離你好遙遠，很不安。</p><p> </p><p>如此這般，至今以來，好像面對了數不清類似的話語。</p><p> </p><p>實際上，他只是想，有個誰稍微信任自己一點，一點就好，願意等待他，成為他在盪到最低點時理智緊扣的錨點，那些糟糕的陰暗的穢物，腦子深處的東西，他一個人面對就好，他深知自己的「另一面」有多不討喜有多麽的棘手，所以真的從沒想過要拿來當作武器，當作騙取一滴眼淚的談資，麻煩任何人。</p><p>只是希望...他只是希望有個人，能在他每次歸來的時候，能分享那些短暫能看得清，美好的、輕鬆的事情，能一起笑著應對平凡的、生活的瑣事，如此。</p><p>——或許就能夠繼續前進下去，即使沒有確切、必須的理由。</p><p>卻始終沒有一個人願意為了他停下來。</p><p>到頭來，他只是不斷傷害著、不斷污染著身邊的人，用自己沈重的存在感壓的誰都喘不過氣，再也承受不住的逃開，不然等待的就只有同樣毀壞崩潰的命運。</p><p>我救不了你！我救不了你啊，對不起。</p><p>這句話，就像詛咒一樣擅自糾纏著他。</p><p>明明沒有這麼要求對方，沒有要任何人負擔他的重量；擅自承擔，擅自走進他的生活，又擅自拋下不管，為什麼人總是這樣呢？</p><p>而為什麼自己也是，學不到教訓，總貪求那樣一點點的溫暖，那樣一點點虛假『或許...』的希望。</p><p>好不容易，他終於不再嘗試了，終於下定決心就這麼放任自己一個人，漸漸腐爛。</p><p>他是真的這麼發誓了的。</p><p>——腦子卻偏偏無法輕易欺騙自己的心。</p><p> </p><p>x</p><p> </p><p>Shinya此刻正憋著氣挑戰人體極限，掙扎把腦袋掰到一側，就這麼僵硬的、困處於凌晨三點的大馬路邊。</p><p>誰...誰來還他一個乾淨的鼻子和肺臟......</p><p>想要逃開，手腳卻並不如願的依照大腦指示的運作，好像是白天舞台上靈巧的鼓手不是自己似的，刺激性的煙草味鋪天蓋地壟斷了他的嗅覺，令人窒息的苦澀之中，繚繞著同樣嗆鼻的酒氣。</p><p>「......Shinya啊，Shinya。」</p><p>些微濕潤沙啞的嗓音，溫熱的氣息侵佔了個人空間，直逼他的耳廓後側，鬍渣刮擦而過，Shinya能夠感受到皮膚每一個點上的刺激，觸感就像是砂紙摩過指縫間最柔軟的肌膚， 在那一剎那，Shinya隨著脊椎底端竄起的電流渾身顫抖。</p><p>「你好溫暖。果然是小孩子，體溫高啊。」</p><p>薰一手勾著他的肩頭，沒施什麼力就讓他動彈不得。</p><p>醉醺醺的也偏要找到電話亭，一通又一通又一通的撥打，半夜轟醒他就算了，連他的みゆ、ゆゆ都嗚嗚哀鳴著被吵醒，簡直比騷擾電話還惡劣。</p><p>喘了口氣，粗魯的提拉對方的手臂，將整具笨重下滑的身體拉直，Shinya開始反思是不是從最開始就不該給京自己的電話號碼，吭哧吭哧的前進，心裡頭一邊後悔，一邊卻又不可能真正放著不管，例如拔掉電話線之類的。Shinya心裏總覺得，要是這麼做了，就好像妥協認輸了什麼。</p><p>他不。</p><p>再說...說不定薰還會睡死醉倒在電話亭裡、明天被狗仔拍上報。他不允許這樣的事情發生。</p><p>所以，他偏不。</p><p>數個小時前，把電話暴躁的扔飛過整個客廳，氣沖沖的跺著腳步回房間，再更氣沖沖的把外衣換好，就算試圖擺爛拖延，最終，他還是更加氣沖沖的獨自踏入了夜色之中。</p><p> </p><p>x</p><p> </p><p>第一次見面，每個人都覺得薰很可怕，就連總是在那兒惡搞的京都變得安靜了，Shinya更是不例外。</p><p>但是，偷偷的看著看著，觀察著觀察著，他總覺得哪裡有些不對勁。</p><p>違和感。</p><p>對，就是這個詞。</p><p>責任、假笑、一本正經乏味的教訓、仗著年紀說出的大道理、仗著年紀衝在前頭跟人斡旋跟人理論——到了後來，同樣以年齡為由而伸出了手，攔在前頭，替自己向前輩擋了酒。</p><p>而那雙手，總是編織出的不可思議的旋律。</p><p>這些，全都屬於薰。</p><p>一點一點，一面一面，複雜的拼湊而成，Shinya始終觀察著，卻依舊沒能完整的看清。</p><p>而私底下，也會有這樣玩瘋的時候。 </p><p> </p><p>——數個小時前，Shinya蹲下來抱了抱在腳邊打轉的狗女兒們，匆匆出門。</p><p> </p><p>地點是小巷裡頭的某家居酒屋，原本想著在車站的位置下車就行，結果不知怎麼的這地方的門牌不是缺號就是跳號，在昏暗的街燈下瞇眼研究草草抄下的地址許久，又在原地打轉晃蕩了更久，要不是剛好碰上從側門出來抽菸的人，還不知道今天能不能順利到達來著，卻沒想到這根本，就還只是開始。</p><p>如果把今天的遭遇類比成卡帶遊戲，破關的目標是打車把薰扔回家，中間還有名為起鬨灌酒醉漢前輩大大小小幾十道關卡，被熱情的拉著坐了下來的時候，Shinya始終繃著一張克制禮貌、靦腆的微笑——總之，最可怕的是，在那一切之上。</p><p>大魔王不是別人，正是薰。</p><p>薰一看見Shinya，眼睛像是一下子清明起來似的，竟然就這麼張開雙臂，上前來個世紀熱情的美式擁抱。</p><p>背景是一眾人「嘩——」起鬨的聲音。</p><p>別看薰整個都搖搖晃晃的，鉗住Shinya手腕的勁道可不是玩笑，薰拉著他磕磕絆絆的挨桌介紹——這我們鼓手，這Shinya，來這是——就他，我說的就是這傢伙。</p><p>明明平時根本不是這樣相處的。薰總是用嚴厲的、審視的眼光看著自己。這不是薰。<br/>
這個熱情的人，是誰？</p><p>Shinya一時反應不過來，就落入了任人擺佈的陷阱之中。</p><p>像個熱情的推銷員似的，薰滔滔不絕的說，Shinya，Shinya啊，他啊，上台不得了，轉頭微笑看著自己的眼神，好像很驕傲似的。</p><p>轉頭就向左邊右邊的尋求認同——對吧，上次來看過的，我家鼓手，獨一無二。</p><p>Shinya禮貌制式的應和著場面話，不斷點頭，腦中一片混亂，他想，不是薰，是桌上不知道堆了多少的空瓶的具體化身。</p><p>距離重回被窩的懷抱遙遙無期，很遺憾這卻並非自己不作為就能迴避的場合，好不容易終於將撐著忍著，整場人都給一個個打招呼完，一旁薰事不關己似的滿足嘆了口氣，忽然湊近——</p><p> </p><p>要做什麼呢？</p><p> </p><p>Shinya腦袋才被社交辭令搞得一團糟，愣愣看著，對方銳利的目光像是要射穿人似的，漆黑的定定的望相了自己，距離近得連焦距都給模糊的時候，那樣稜角分明、搶眼端正的五官都產生了柔和的錯覺，Shinya好像，錯覺看見對方勾起了輕率的笑。</p><p>濕潤的觸感，Shinya的臉、薰伸了舌頭——不由分說一陣狂親。</p><p>在場口哨和拍手聲猛烈爆開一般響起，Shinya放聲尖叫，冷靜的表情龜裂碎裂一地。</p><p>左右攻勢夾擊，他混亂的掙扎著卻一遍一遍又一遍地被薰強硬撈了回來，平時明明再容易不過了，身體卻變得奇怪，好像整個人從頭到腳都發熱發軟了起來，他可是鼓手，他可是最強壯的，尤其此刻面對的還是個醉漢，卻怎麼也推不開、挪不動分毫。</p><p>終於鬆手，仰頭的時候，他整個人都在不住得發抖，原地縮成一團，而眼角餘光卻能看見薰得意的彎起嘴角，「正式宣布，沒有哪個鼓手比我家やもちゃん更好親。」什麼的，Shinya的腦子一片空白，完全聽不懂，薰張開手，轉身大聲說出完全意味不明的言論，而下一瞬間，對桌前輩的話更是令他石化在原地。</p><p>「他剛吐過哦。 」</p><p>「對對，」說話的人，隔壁的男子竟然不嫌事大的開口補充，「薰剛看起來快不行了，我們才想說打電話給你，沒想到吐完從廁所出來又復活了，酒量挺好的啊。」</p><p>Shinya抹掉臉上濕濕黏黏的觸感，又後悔的瘋狂甩手——怎樣都好。真的。他只有一個念頭，現在，立刻，馬上，迫切的想揍薰，要忍住，忍住.......太陽穴都在突突狂跳，Shinya閉眼而後睜開，全身的力氣和意志力都拿來壓抑自我——</p><p>待會酒會結束了，夜晚的街上，隱蔽的角落，套布袋——</p><p>「不過你放心，不是我說，薰這人不錯。他酒品挺好的，剛聽說你要來了，還懂的愛面子漱口自己清理乾淨，真可愛。喔對，還吵著刷牙，我們沒辦法跟老闆要了薄荷糖，諾你看。」順著對方輕率指畫的方向，Shinya這才注意到滿地上糖果包裝慘遭分屍的碎片，剛才襪子底沾黏到的觸感大約就是這個了，「他一個人把大半都吃了哈哈哈。」喝了口酒潤潤唇，紅髮男子悠悠的說道。  </p><p>……</p><p>Shinya抓緊自己正坐的布團邊角，視線渙散出一股自暴自棄的狼狽意味。</p><p>——最終，好不容易撐到了道謝道別的寒暄最終流程時，Shinya也完全沒有緩過勁來。</p><p>太靠近了。若是像Toshiya、Die那樣有心理準備的捉弄還好，但是薰......</p><p>雙手高舉、不捨似的回頭，薰瞇眼露出饜足表情，一再喊著記得打電話再約啊之類的話語，還差點兒因此和Shinya絆倒在一塊兒。  </p><p>灌酒的人、勸酒的人拍拍屁股做鳥獸散，剩下Shinya牽著薰在大馬路上站著，Shinya滿是茫然，覺得自己像被迫認領了大型遺失物。抬起頭，Shinya下意識向薰的方向尋求確認，這是平時工作場合養成的習慣，此刻對方卻沒有實際的參考價值。</p><p>「車…...」</p><p>「不要。」 </p><p>「這裡，走不回去薰家。叫車。」雙手抱胸，Shinya上下掃視著薰，手不自覺收緊了些，自我防衛反射一般。</p><p>薰卻還有臉對他吐舌，翻了翻白眼，「你當我傻啊。我是喝醉——了，嗝、不是傻，」食指敲了敲太陽穴，薰哼笑，伸起懶腰，態度是全然的理直氣壯——「我就只是，他媽的不想回家。」</p><p>「這麼聰明，自己搞定就好了。幹嘛打給我？」Shinya雙手抱胸，憑著胸口的情緒頂撞了對方。</p><p>「一定要有原因嗎？」</p><p>薰已經邁開不穩的腳步搖晃著走了起來，Shinya在後頭看著，恍然覺得就這樣在街頭遊蕩不肯回家，簡直像回到高中時代、妄想著快速長大，妄想著成為自由自在的不良少年——那樣。 </p><p>前方，薰忽然「哇！」地ㄧ聲鬼叫向前跑，飛撲著像是要嚇唬什麼人似的，前方卻分明一個影子也沒有，又瘋癲癲似的仰頭咯咯笑，Shinya嘆了口氣默默地將人拉回來，東京夜中，這時間還是有些人流車流的，街頭街尾流竄的光線像是難以捕捉的銀魚，薰則像是被燈火誘捕的無腦簡單生物，Shinya惡劣的心想，不然怎麼總想往邊上竄呢。</p><p>如此反覆了幾次，Shinya整個人都毛躁了起來，開始認真思考起丟包對方的可行性。</p><p> </p><p>這樣的薰。</p><p> </p><p>不是天天看著，成熟穩重到不像同齡人的薰，明明更為活躍、更為危險，明明害怕麻煩的自己早該避開，最後卻總是發現自己在不對的時間、不對的場合，和這人湊合著出現在了一起。</p><p>陌生的、不熟悉的，逃避本能尖叫著遠離，這樣的薰。</p><p>為什麼呢？</p><p>「Shinya，哈哈，哈囉哈囉，Shinya。」飽含酒氣的嗝間歇著打斷毫無意義的呼喚，薰像電車上的糟老頭一樣，搭了上來，肩上忽然承擔起1.5人份的重量，就算是Shinya也跟著晃悠了下，來不及穩住， 薰卻又鬆了手，跌跌撞撞踉蹌的向前跑，Shinya深怕他栽倒到地上，慌張跟上。</p><p>只見對方笑的燦爛，轉頭，伸手指著前方轉角，Shinya跟近，看到了大大的24小時營業便利商店招牌。</p><p>「……」</p><p>「……」</p><p>「……」搖頭。</p><p>「冰棒。啤酒。」拉扯。</p><p>「買了就回家？」</p><p>「……」</p><p>「不回家就不買。」</p><p>五分鐘後，『叮咚』一聲清脆聲響，玻璃自動門打開，薰纖瘦的手臂再次還過了Shinya的肩頭，就這麼攬著，一手搖晃的舉著Shinya替他開了的啤酒瓶，對著空氣喊了聲乾杯，像是電視廣告似的，大口喝下，暢快的嘆了一聲。</p><p>就這麼走著，Shinya沿路沈默地聽著對方哼起不著調的旋律。</p><p> </p><p>......假笑，一本正經的教訓，完美主義的挑剔執著每個樂句每個小節，如此工作狂、無趣乏味的一個人。</p><p> </p><p>私底下，也會有這樣玩瘋的時候。 </p><p>薰這個人，其實跟大家想的都不一樣。有時很好懂，有時完全不能理解。</p><p>而懂了的部分，好像也沒有什麼用。</p><p>Shinya吐出一口氣，看著眼前的白霧像是會發光一樣，月色與昏暗閃爍的街燈交融，繾綣的煙霧，一下子就消融在夜色中，飄散。</p><p>Shinya抬起頭，看了看湊在自己肩上，面色酡紅的薰，又沈默的轉開視線。</p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一大早，就是全員集合練習的時間。</p><p> </p><p>說實話，這對於日夜顛倒作息不規律的bandmen，實在不是個理想的時段，到底是誰想的好主意呢。</p><p>練習室裡，薰俐落的指揮分配著，板著一張嚴肅的臉，似乎這樣就能掩蓋自己正宿醉著的事實，Shinya一面想，一面就不自覺的盯著看。</p><p>「有什麼意見嗎。」下嘴唇往上抿，那是薰耍帥或情緒不滿時的暗號，擇一。</p><p>Shiyna很明智的理解，這時候，答案理所當然是後者了，於是他無聲的搖搖頭，迴避衝突似的後退一步。</p><p>「沒事就去做你該做的事，站在這邊發呆做什麼。」</p><p>Shinya默默蹭著腳步，轉身移開，咬了咬嘴唇還是忍不住，好像有什麼反覆戳著他的神經，讓人心神不爽快，一把火燒了起來。</p><p> </p><p>又來了。</p><p> </p><p>討厭的、頤指氣使的薰。<br/>
「道貌岸然」的傢伙。</p><p>對，就用這種裝腔作勢的大詞彙形容對方，最適合了。</p><p>他就討厭。比昨晚沿路惹麻煩、還在路邊吐了的薰更討厭。</p><p>「重來一次，從B段進來。京先休息，剛才尾音處理那樣的感覺挺好的，其他——尤其節奏組兩人，還需要再磨一下，拍子沒對準。」</p><p>Shinya撇了一眼，前方，京低頭順了順音源線，薰看也不看就默契的避過了糾纏甩過的線圈，輕巧的踩著木頭地面走過來，轉頭示意。  </p><p>薰以為沒人會注意到吧？或許被發現了也無所謂——但總之，Shinya知道自己一直都看得很清楚。</p><p>薰，看著京的時候，眼裡總是充滿了讚賞、著迷——那樣對待藝術品...對待作品完美的體現，溢於言表的滿意之情。</p><p>Shinya別開眼。</p><p> </p><p>如果自己是京。</p><p> </p><p>就能理解對方了嗎？能與這樣的樂曲，背後創作時的真意產生共鳴嗎？</p><p>然而假設是沒有意義的，他沒有答案，得不到正解，有的只有夜半偏執響起的電話，薰似是而非曖昧反覆的態度。  </p><p>沈浸在自己的思緒裡，他完全沒有注意到Toshiya從邊上踮腳尖悄悄靠近，「哇！」了一聲，差點兒連人帶著鼓椅翻滾摔倒。</p><p>雙手滑稽的飛空平衡，Toshiya捧腹哈哈大笑，Shinya清楚看見薰也笑了，不明顯，抵著嘴裝模作樣，他卻還是看見了。</p><p>……移開視線。</p><p> </p><p>Shinya默默地收回原本要丟擊Toshiya的鼓棒，決定僅此一次，大人有大量的不跟幼稚鬼們計較。</p><p> </p><p>x</p><p> </p><p>3:00PM。</p><p> </p><p>難得準時開始的會議，卻註定不會準時結束。</p><p>Shinya整齊的堆疊好手中的紙張，端正坐姿，禮貌的朝著薰點點頭。</p><p>對方皺眉，好像一下子完全沒反應過來。</p><p>「我說，我反對。」Shinya於是決定貼心地重複一次，一但找到聲音就容易了，他並不是不會說話，只是總覺得沒必要說無意義的話——Shinya一直都知道身邊的人對於自己有這樣那樣的誤解，卻也同樣認為沒什麼意義，而沒想要特別去糾正、改變誰的想法。</p><p>他只是意外，薰似乎也這麼看自己。</p><p>在那之上，不能妥協的事情就是不能，所以該是貫徹自己的意志的時候了，不管薰怎麼想，有多震驚自己被挑戰了的事實。</p><p>「這首歌要放進去，雖然比較沒有我們這次探索的風格，但是旋律性。比較緩和，可以做銜接。不然的話，你聽聽——」</p><p>Shinya指著CD預訂排序的前一首和後一首曲名——</p><p>「這樣沒有流暢性。突兀。一直接跳到一百。除非我們刻意要營造驚嚇感，否則，破壞氣氛，沒有必要這麼，做。」</p><p>不。</p><p>Shinya抬起頭，幾乎是執著的看著薰的雙眼，他是不會妥協的，就算別人認為他對自己的曲子偏心也好，誰都阻止不了他。</p><p>眾人的視線不是震驚，就是暗搓搓的看好戲，他知道；唯一不知道、沒把握的，就是薰會聆聽自己的意見，還是用多數決還有隊長的身份壓制自己，而不可否認，如果是後者——</p><p>「…咳，照你這樣說，如果將後面的，」薰拿起紙張，讓大家都看見的比劃了某行加了底線的字——「移過來也可以，前奏純樂器......」</p><p>「那不一樣，真的。我自己試過了，可以再一次，我們兩個版本都放一次，照順序聽過。」</p><p>如果是後者，如果薰不肯聽自己的聲音，他會很失望。</p><p>……好險，薰沒有那麼做。</p><p>「也是個辦法。那就這麼做。有人還有意見嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>好險，他的認知，都沒有錯誤，不論是哪個薰——都會認真對待自己所在乎的事情。</p><p> </p><p>x</p><p> </p><p>「那樣不是很失禮嗎？很抱歉什麼的。」</p><p> </p><p>今天的採訪，面對著這樣那樣試探著關於戀愛的話題，就這麼聳聳肩，全心坦然而直白地說了出口。</p><p>「我的生活現在沒什麼好說的，每天忙都來不及，沒有在工作的話也總是想不做點什麼太浪費時間了，最後總是不知不覺又抱著吉他、坐在鍵盤前，沒時間是因為在做音樂，有時間也想著『我為什麼不寫點什麼？』。讓任何女孩子跟這樣的人談戀愛，都不是什麼好事。」</p><p>薰是認真的人，很認真——甚至過於正經了。</p><p>還沒輪到自己的部分，Shinya在一旁事不關己地玩著手指，在心裡默默記上一筆。要是他，早就隨便拉扯睜眼說瞎話了，才不管這麼多。   </p><p>「再說，我是會全心投入的那種人。像是音樂也是。不覺得很恐怖嗎？要是喜歡一個人，完全沈浸了進去，說不定會連手中該做的事都荒廢呢。」</p><p>Shinya抬頭看了眼，一直都是像這樣，旁觀者一般靜靜的看著，那些當事人自己說不定都遺忘的一句話、一次舉動，他卻常常都還記著，一個人固執的守著「真相」。雖然這樣的行為或許瀕臨了偏執狂的邊界，對於他人擅自變動遺忘的瑣事，產生了些微的背叛感什麼的。</p><p>即使如此。  </p><p>大多時候，他仍然為了自己的記憶力感到驕傲。而若是真的下定決心要了解一個人， 他記得的資訊絕對比誰都還多，誰都還完備，誰都還深入。</p><p>採訪的後期，Shinya開始走神，心裡想著，這有多少是薰的真心話，又有多少是出於對方那顆理智分析的腦子，說出的 「正確」、「應該」的道理。</p><p>因為，他分明窺見過，薰的「另一面」。</p><p> </p><p>x</p><p> </p><p>上台前漫漫長的準備中，有人的頭髮需要一根根全都豎起來，有的需要噴上更鮮艷的顏色，與造型師在後台相處的時間，絕對是所有工作人員中數一數二多的。</p><p>而話題在枯燥漫長的時間裡，更是有了無限延伸的可能性。</p><p>「那天啊，我帶幾個新人——」</p><p>「新招的助手？」</p><p>「對，」小捲造型師點點頭，Shinya總喜歡在心裡這麼叫他，當然是因為，還有另一位波浪大捲造型師了，「那天啊，畢竟年輕小女生嘛，休息時間，我就聽到他們七嘴八舌在聊天。」</p><p>薰應聲，左右對著鏡子比劃一下，又拜託對方在瀏海的位置加固一些。</p><p>「——小小年紀的，竟然在討論如果可以選擇，要當一個男人最初的女人，還是最後的？」</p><p>Toshiya在一旁從雜誌裡抬起頭，『呼咻』的一聲吹了口哨，小捲得到了捧場的反應，笑了笑，「你們呢？我很好奇你們這個年紀的男生的話怎麼想，如果反過來——哪天遇上了這輩子最愛的女人，會想當他們的第一個男人，還是最後的？還是說根本沒想那麼多哈哈——」</p><p>爽朗的笑著，手下俐落的沒有片刻停頓，話語也流利的像是機關槍一樣，小捲一直是這樣精明幹練的人，合作也相當愉快。</p><p>「這個嗎，本身就因人而異吧？」</p><p>小捲切了一聲，「無趣。總說這樣老油條一樣誰都不得罪的話，會沒有魅力哦？」偶爾也會有這樣直白調侃的話語，彼此都非常熟悉了，誰倒也都不會真的被冒犯。</p><p>「我兩個都要——」Toshiya在一旁不甘寂寞的插嘴。</p><p>「好，兩個都要一票，真是。」小捲搖搖頭笑了聲，「一個是太老成，一個是...唉。」</p><p>「哎什麼！」Toshiya故作受傷的抗議，「是你說要講實話才有魅力的啊！」</p><p>「我可沒說。——薰呢？不考慮改變一下答案？」</p><p>鏡子中，露出淺淡笑容的薰挑眉，瞥了眼氣噗噗鼓起雙頰的Toshiya，又好笑的轉了回來，「我？」</p><p>Toshiya繼續在一旁看熱鬧不嫌事大的點點頭，歪著腦袋的樣子倒是有點可愛，卻迅速被同樣默默聽著的大捲造型師擺正腦袋，薰神態輕鬆的聳聳肩，紫色的秀髮隨著吹風機的熱風飛舞。</p><p>「嗯——也是，那這樣的話，我哪個都不選。」Shinya聽到這兒，眉毛皺成一團。</p><p>「都不要？」</p><p>「薰你是要當苦行僧哦？」貝斯手再次插嘴，卻除了一根豎起的中指之外，什麼也沒得到。</p><p>「都不，」薰垂下目光，嗓音低沈，幾乎要消失在吹風機大量的噪音之下，Shinya非常努力的聽著，甚至閉上了眼睛。「不如說，其實都不重要吧。」</p><p>「什麼意思啊？」</p><p>「如果真的有那樣一個人，我要做他最難忘的那個。」薰對著鏡子揚了揚下巴，滿意的看了看自己紮成辮子的一側細髮，「第一個第二個第十個，順序怎樣都好，就算最後沒在一起也無所謂，我要那個人一輩子都記得我——要是那樣深刻存在過、留下痕跡，就可以死而無憾了吧？這世界上真真正正用全力去愛的人其實非常少不是嗎？大家都笑這種人傻什麼的。」</p><p> </p><p>空氣陷入半晌沈默。薰自顧自的甩了甩扎到眼中的碎髮，似乎對於旁人的反應並不以為意。</p><p> </p><p>「哇哦。」小捲以一聲驚嘆作為總結，很快恢復了過來，不愧是幹了這行多年，和無數的人交流來往過——她驚奇地笑了笑，戲謔的壓低音量，「我還以為這種話比較像是你們主唱會說的耶。」</p><p>薰也笑了，半是打趣的回道：「是啊。可能這樣，我們的創作理念才湊在一塊？不然可能得打起來——把我的曲子填了什麼屎東西，之類的。」</p><p>「對哦！想像看看要是自己的作品被填了奇怪的東西——照這樣看，薰的話，像是女人汽車大房子？大概不太行哈哈。」</p><p>薰點點頭，打了個響指，「答對了。」他說，又心情愉悅似的哼著旋律，從梳妝台上拾起早先被擱置的雜誌，臉上的表情，一下子就被遮擋住了，從Shinya的角度，再也什麼都窺探不到。</p><p>Shinya低下頭，手上其實一直也沒斷過熱身練習的節奏，稍微加大了些許力道。</p><p>那種至高無上的精神理想他知道，但沒有呢。</p><p>激烈的情感.....不論是誰，在這個團裡或多或少都有那麼一點偏激的地方吧。</p><p>而他的話，他想，自己最激進的時刻就是在台上，擊鼓的時候。</p><p> </p><p>除此之外，好像就沒有了。</p><p> </p><p>真的沒有了，普通到或許有些乏味的地步，比起那些抽象虛幻的東西，郊遊、買玩具、寵物——那些實體的摸得到做的了的事情，還更能夠填充他的心胸。</p><p>只是，胸口此刻這翻騰的、連自己都說分辨不清的心情，究竟又是什麼呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p> </p><p>年輕的(x)薰關於戀愛的說法，沒記錯的話來自Vicious 1999（發揮考古能力的時候到了！）</p><p> </p><p>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>激烈的情感幾乎沒有，Shinya自認大多時候都像平靜無波的內陸湖水，或許有些細小的漣漪波浪，但總是為了瑣事而起，又匆匆消散。</p><p>……只有一次，例外。</p><p>每當思緒至此，他總忍不住被帶回那天，烙印一樣，記憶被深深刻畫到他的腦海中的那天。</p><p> </p><p>——那是地下時期的事了。</p><p> </p><p>對盤，還有後續慶功宴，參與的分別都是來自不同縣市的樂隊，這樣混亂著工作人員、熟人、關係者、粉絲等等的場合，總免不了不時有些三教九流、複雜的人進出。</p><p>那時，身邊不知道哪時趁著自己收拾東西湊上來的陌生人也是——金髮透著雜亂的黑髮根，造型流裏流氣，完全沒印象，Shinya只覺得莫名其妙，他乾脆的決定視而不見、聽而不聞，就當空氣；對方卻一點兒接到暗示的意思都沒有，屌兒啷噹的晃到了他收拾到一半的鼓座邊，甚至就這麼明目張膽夾著煙衝著自己笑，沒得到反應啐了口，夾著煙就這麼按到了鼓旁的架子上頭。</p><p>Shinya的瞳孔一收縮，不可置信對方竟然是個音樂人，做出這種事...說是垃圾還差不多！</p><p>「喔...終於捨得看我一眼啦，算你識相，不然下個就是你的鼓皮了哈、」敲了敲指頭，煙灰飄落，Shinya握緊拳頭，是想要發作的，但是，但是他想起了薰說的話，在別人家的地盤，不要給他惹麻煩——這種livehouse，背後都是有複雜的關係的，就連家鄉那裡也不例外，可是......</p><p> </p><p>猥瑣的噁心的臉猝然湊近，Shinya猛地後仰，嘴角抽了抽。</p><p> </p><p>「切，也就是長的好看點，擺什麼譜啊。說實話你們這些女形的不就是這樣嗎？心理變態，不然正常人誰穿女裝？就大方承認啊，說不定——」</p><p>「說不定我能滿足你的願望？」</p><p>Shinya啪地徑直站起，鼓椅翻倒弄出了巨大的噪音聲響，他轉身就走，不打算跟噁心的人糾纏，身後對方卻還滔滔不絕，「喂，我在說話，你就這樣走人是什麼意思？」</p><p>感受到聲源靠近，Shinya加快腳步—— </p><p>「死娘炮，你裝什麼樣子，欲拒還迎比女人還欠操知道嗎？這裡沒人了，正好腿開——」 </p><p>後方、猝不及防、頭髮被拽住了，Shinya失去平衡向後倒，腦子一片空白，一時之間有無數念偷飛掠過卻一個都幫不了自己，雙手向前伸，他無聲的張嘴——</p><p>下一秒頭皮繃緊撕裂的力道不見了，Shinya歪斜面朝下的摔在地上，手臂堪堪來得及支撐。</p><p>「——你再說一遍。」 </p><p>熟悉低沉的嗓音。Shinya喘著氣，本能手腳並用的往旁邊爬去，抬起頭。</p><p>——好像，看到了，什麼亮晶晶的東西。</p><p>下一秒，爆炸似撞擊的聲響拉扯著他回過神來，Shinya睜大了雙眼，看著不知道從哪竄出來的薰一把拽起地上的人，又將對方拋飛出去。</p><p>輕鬆的像，扔飛的不是個人，是個破爛的垃圾。</p><p>薰蹲下來，掄起拳頭，一下一下一下又一下，不管不顧就是一通暴揍，紮成一束的紫色長髮在腦後像是野獸的鬃毛，隨著劇烈的動作飛舞。</p><p>「再說一次。」</p><p>「啊？你剛說我們鼓手什麼？有本事現在、給我、再說一次？」</p><p>毫不在乎後果，要把人給揍進醫院也無所謂、自己對團員發出的警告全都不算數似、那樣的力道，一遍又一遍又遍，毫不保留的落下。</p><p>對方哀嚎的求饒，臉上鮮血與淚水鼻涕糊成一片 ，亮晶晶的東西——飛起來的液體點點。</p><p>Shinya感覺自己的知覺和認知恍惚的都要分離，茫然不知所措、歪斜的跪坐在一邊。</p><p>「Shinya，過來。」薰還拎著那人的衣領，單腳跪地站了起來，...是腎上腺素吧？明明跟自己差不多身高，卻將手中的人給提離地懸空了，另一手還有空順過雜亂遮擋視線的前髮，雙眼一下子曝露出來，沒有上妝柔和邊緣的目光，銳利像是要刺穿觸眼所及的一切。</p><p> </p><p>薰失控什麼的。薰揍人什麼的。</p><p>簡直像是一場發熱的夢境，一切都那麼的不真實。</p><p> </p><p> Shinya腳步虛浮的走到了薰的面前，連自己都不知道究竟是怎麼移動的，他感覺不到自己的腳。</p><p>「揍他。」Shinya猛地抬起頭，懷疑自己的耳朵是不是聽錯了什麼。</p><p>「沒聽到嗎？我說，揍他！你是鼓手吧。就用你的力氣。」Shinya忽然覺得呼吸困難，他搖搖頭，一時找不回聲音拒絕。</p><p>「不要——！求你了、是我的錯、是我、嗚呃！」倒是那人率先哀求了起來，被薰又是一拳掄的噤聲。</p><p>薰危險的瞇起眼盯著Shinya，Shinya忽然聽見了內心裡的警報響起，就像是生物本能尖叫的聲音，告訴自己或許、或許要趕緊做點什麼、不然這人的怒火就要轉移到自己身上，那樣的眼神，就像是要刮開他的皮膚一樣——</p><p>「怎樣，我這要求不為過吧？他剛剛想對你做什麼，不可原諒的事情、」咬牙切齒的，薰啐了口，「——你總不會不懂。討回公道啊，快動手，要是連這樣都不敢，以後——以後我不在，你就只有被欺負的份。」</p><p>Shinya感覺窒息，想說不是這樣的，他不會任由誰隨意踐踏自己，他想說夠了，不打是因為不能再下去了！這樣的垃圾不值得，要是出事的話該怎麼辦，薰該怎麼辦？！卻張嘴又徒勞地閉上，還是說不出話，他只好持續搖搖頭，像是波浪鼓一樣，用身體最直接的回答，雙手抱緊自己後退。</p><p>僵持許久。</p><p>薰突然面無表情的轉回去。</p><p>——又揮拳，Shinya確信自己聽見了什麼斷裂的啪喀聲響，究竟是對方的臉骨還是薰的手，無論如何，薰都像毫無感覺一樣，一把又將人拽了回去，臉正對著挑釁般幾乎要懟到對方血淋淋的臉上。</p><p>嘴角扯成了扭曲的笑的角度，甩頭笑了笑，薰鬆手，男人伏在地方狼狽地喘氣，Shinya目光來回緊繃的看著，他從沒見過薰露出這樣瘋狂的表情，大概，或許——</p><p> </p><p>誰也沒看過吧。</p><p> </p><p>「『娘炮』，是吧。不肯收回，是吧。那好，你看看你，你看看你自己——」鄙夷而冰冷的語氣，「連你眼中的『娘炮』都不屑碰你，你是個什麼垃圾。」</p><p>薰抱著肚子哈哈地笑了，極度惡劣地。</p><p>看著看著，卻又像忽然失去了一切興趣，轉瞬變得面無表情，斜睨了一眼。</p><p>任由對方臉色漲紅掐著脖子，嗆咳著。</p><p>「別讓我再看到你。想挑戰我是不是認真的——建議你不要。」</p><p>拍拍手，撢掉不存在的灰塵，終於連目光都不屑，薰吐出了最後的話語，「婊子。」</p><p> </p><p>轉身，薰牽起Shinya就走。</p><p> </p><p>——或者說強硬的拖著，Shinya踉蹌著根本來不及站穩腳步，卻偏偏在這時找回了自己的聲音，「血......血...！」</p><p>「薰，手——」沙啞的吐出不成句子的詞彙，在走過狹窄的通道來到了livehouse的後門口時，Shinya終於慌忙的喘過氣，抓起對方的手，卻一點幫助也沒有，只是徒勞地用抖到不像話的自己的雙手按住對方的傷口，暗沈氧化的血因此滴滴答答的灑到了他的身上衣服上。</p><p>薰試圖抽手，表情卻一下子愣住了，抽不開——訝異於Shinya的力道，卻又立刻反應過來對方畢竟是鼓手來著，「啊」地輕聲嘆了口氣。</p><p>「剛剛打到牙齒了，沒什麼大事——誒，講真，你有這個力氣，剛剛幹嘛不出手一下？浪費。」</p><p>齒間蹦出一句髒話，薰還不解氣似的用空著的那手憑空又揮了揮拳，「最好把那口爛牙都打斷，媽的！人渣。」</p><p>薰「哇」地對空大吼一聲，才終於低頭重新看向Shinya，臉上的笑容有種令Shinya感到萬分困惑的違和感，過分燦爛了，拙劣的想要彌補什麼、試圖緩和氣氛似的，「沒事了，我不會對你怎麼樣的，你那麼聽話——好吧，除了剛剛——總之，不要害怕，嗯？我不會傷害你。」 </p><p>明亮的口吻，連著語氣都溫和下來的語調，Shinya困惑錯亂的抬頭，卻又被按了下去，「沒事沒事」薰低唸著，比較乾淨的那隻手拍了拍Shinya的頭頂。</p><p>為了證明什麼一般，薰忽然抽手後退了一步，雙手騰空半舉著投降的姿勢。</p><p>「嗯？別怕了，我沒生氣了。」  </p><p>也是這時，Shinya才意識到，自己在發抖。 </p><p>「……？」原來是這樣，說話才會這麼困難啊。這樣事不關己似的想法冷靜的冒了出來。</p><p> Shinya往前踏了一步，又往前了一步，迎面撞上汗濕衣料後頭單薄的胸膛，以及發燙的體溫。</p><p>「唔、」</p><p>Shinya將臉埋沒在對方因為方才劇烈動作濕透的肩膀。</p><p>「我、不是......那個、討厭的東西，怎樣都好...薰、薰要是因為他、出事情我...」</p><p>「你啊......」</p><p>薰竟顯得意外，短促的笑聲聽來有些無奈，他繼續摸摸Shinya的頭，安撫似的；緊接著，像是一瞬間就下了什麼決定，Shinya感覺到一雙手穿過自己的手臂之下，繞過去，環住了他的背部——薰牢牢的抱住了Shinya，就像...就像電視劇裡，男主角會和女主角做的那樣。</p><p>「……？」侵入個人空間的溫度讓Shinya不知所措的輕哼了一聲，茫然地抬起頭，側著臉看向薰。</p><p>「Shinya，深呼吸，放鬆。」薰卻一點兒自覺也沒有，既沒有放開Shinya，也沒有解釋自己正在做什麼。</p><p>於是Shinya點點頭，用力擠著閉緊雙眼，裝作這樣，什麼也不奇怪。</p><p>他什麼都沒有想。</p><p>就這樣靠著，被薰按在懷裡，頭頂輕輕碰觸的有時是手指，有時是，溫熱的氣息，柔軟的什麼...Shinya十指指間絞著薰的衣服，耳朵抵著肩窩與鎖骨的交界處，竟能聽見對方強而有力的心跳節奏。</p><p>Shinya想，其實不是這樣的，他不害怕，真的。</p><p>因為，他知道的啊，平時薰總調侃著要自己像個男人一點、是因為擔心自己被欺負，總是煩人的搭些乾巴巴兩人都不知道該接什麼的話、是因為不想看到自己被孤立，出手揍人也是，要自己動手自我防衛也是，都是因為這樣細緻入微的替人考量，擔憂著。</p><p>薰，是這樣，認真到了傻勁的男人，承擔起他人的負累，成為自己的重量，背負起他人作為自己存在價值的證明，守護著身後的一切，就算是以...自身為代價，也依舊像這樣，理所當然的挺起胸膛。</p><p>——能夠寫出那樣奔騰激盪的音樂的，怎麼可能是無情的人。</p><p> </p><p>Shinya知道，他真的，都明白。</p><p> </p><p>他只是。</p><p>只是......</p><p>不想要，不甘心，承認。</p><p> </p><p>所以，拼湊著這一點那一點看不慣的事情，無限放大，說服著自己，討厭；自己是容易瘋狂著迷一件事情的人，薰是工作夥伴，團長，是視音樂高於一切的人，這樣子不理智，很危險，薰也不會開心的。</p><p>Shinya深呼吸了一口氣，薰的味道——那些他所排拒的菸草味，依戀的本身的氣息，乾淨的肥皂香氣，汗水浸透的濕氣——全都充滿了他的肺臟，胸腔。</p><p>終於能說服自己放手，Shinya掙脫開來。</p><p>比任何時刻都來冷靜清明，他睜開眼，歪頭若無其事的看向薰，「那個，等一下怎麼辦？」</p><p>薰順著他的食指低頭，然後一臉有趣似的舉起自己血淋淋的手，「嗯...怎麼辦呢？」</p><p>忽然，就用髒兮兮的手指捏了捏Shinya一側的臉頰肉，全然的心血來潮，看著Shinya一臉震驚，就笑的更開心了，不當一回事的擺了擺手。 </p><p>「到時候再說吧，總會有辦法的。走，回去了。」</p><p> </p><p>——想當然的，工作人員和其他團員們看到了都緊張得不得了，當事人卻始終不怎麼放在心上。</p><p> </p><p>對於其他人的事情，比起自己的還上心，薰總是這個樣子。</p><p>Shinya實在不懂這個人，他不懂薰的心思，他不懂，薰。</p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「薰......」</p><p>前方搖搖晃晃的身影，恍若未聞。</p><p>「薰，明天要錄影，六點三十井上來接，下午休息時間還有排入雜誌採訪......」Shinya覺得自己的語氣簡直都要染上了幽怨的味道。</p><p>「啊哈哈對啊，Shinya記憶真好，難怪你從來不會遲到。」說的理直氣壯，完全迷失重點。</p><p>Shinya深呼吸一口氣，再次認知到自己完全不是個有耐心的人。</p><p>「 沒有人，像你和Toshiya一樣誇張，我們，每次，等你們下樓都快一個小時，薰——」</p><p>「好好好別唸了。」食指插在一邊耳朵裡，薰敷衍的甩頭，Shinya看他連眼睛都沒張開就來氣，「到時候再說、到時候再說。」</p><p>「再說什麼？你喝醉了，明天浮腫拍起來會、」</p><p>「不要緊張，總會有辦法的，每次不都這樣嘛。」</p><p>Shinya嘆了口氣。『每次』...也對，確實又是自我相似的場景不是嗎？總覺得昨天、大前天、上禮拜...數不清了，通通都才發生過——唯一的不同，可能在於今天兩人終於破記錄在路上鬼混到天亮了吧。</p><p>凌晨時分，空無一人的街道上，僅有遠方的斑鳩啼鳴和零星狗吠聲，就是這樣尋常的早晨，天際泛著霧濛濛、灰白色的光芒，空氣凜冽。</p><p>Shinya縮了縮脖子，下半臉埋入圍巾裡，而喝了酒的薰，卻像是全然不怕冷似的一身輕薄的外套，雙手幼稚的捕捉著唇畔吐出的白霧。</p><p>薰忽然歪向Shinya，借力一推。</p><p> </p><p>——一躍而上，河道邊的牆垣。</p><p> </p><p>這邊雖然是隨處可見的矮牆模樣，Shinya知道一路延伸下去，可是會到達某座他其實不認得名的古蹟，地勢往坡道上去，另一側也就距離水域愈來愈遙遠，早幾年，可是有醉漢不小心翻越摔死的新聞。</p><p>Shinya默默地想了想，薰就這樣踩在上面，一手扶著自己肩膀保持平衡什麼的——這樣，到底算不算毀損國家公物，被發現會不會被抓去關之類的，想歸想，幾個小時的拉鋸戰，他發現自己已經懶得阻止對方，只要是沒有立即性危害的事情，怎樣都好。</p><p>他嘆了口氣，仰頭看了看薰看起來似乎挺愉快的側臉。</p><p>說起來，跟喝醉與否無關，薰似乎真的很喜歡玩這樣的平衡遊戲。</p><p>以前在國外拍攝MV的時候，薰就曾經心血來潮像這樣攀過附近古堡的牆垣，來來回回走著，他似乎很得意於自己的平衡感——至少在其他團員和工作人員紛紛挑戰失敗之後，薰很開心的原地又跳走了好幾趟示範。</p><p>「你好像很喜歡這樣玩。」</p><p>這樣寂靜的時刻加之以精神上的疲憊感，Shinya感覺就像進入了奇特的空間，記憶與現實朦朧重疊。</p><p>「當然喜歡——高處好啊，空氣清新，看得遠，還有老舊的東西也是，有種安穩的、美麗的——」</p><p>那時也有與現在，相似的對話。</p><p>攝影借用的時間點，畢竟不會是觀光客充斥的時候，那時牆邊遠眺而下，是大片大片鄉村的清翠，雲層厚厚的，雖然沒下雨，光線卻奇特的發黃蒼白，風景頤麗，散發著與城堡和遠處教堂相襯的古老氣息。</p><p>『當然喜歡啊，高處的話，總有一股不確定的，刺激感——』</p><p>內容卻是相反的。</p><p>迎風張開雙手，薰單腳踏空——</p><p>Shinya身體搶先了腦子一步，抓住對方的腳踝。</p><p>「唔哦。」</p><p>結果反而差點害的對方絆倒，滑稽的原地前後揮舞了幾下手才重新站穩。  </p><p>薰低頭責問的看著他，Shinya表情無辜的仰頭回望。</p><p>最後，薰先妥協了，嘆了口氣，無奈似的搖搖頭，露出一臉『拿你沒辦法』的表情，微微蹲了下來，伸手——  </p><p> </p><p>伸手，打算把Shinya也拽上牆頭。</p><p> </p><p>Shinya沒有拒絕，這裡比剛才薰跳上去的地方高了許多，已經到達他的肩膀的位置，Shinya於是手腳並用的嘗試了幾次才成功，穩住了平衡，並肩站直在薰的身邊。 </p><p>一時之間誰也沒說話，靜靜的眺望數層高的坡道下方，遠處涓涓平穩的水流。</p><p>「...我們在做什麼？」Shinya疑問的挑眉，看向身邊的人。</p><p>「等日出啊。」薰笑了，說的理所當然，雙手揹在背後。半晌，又閒著沒事幹發慌似的，從口袋翻出了煙盒子，痞氣的叼著點燃了，雙手熟練的遮住一閃而過微弱的火光，注意到Shinya的視線，薰臉上淺淺的笑意變得坦蕩大方，明知道Shinya多討厭煙味，卻還是毫無悔意的咧嘴，齒根咬著煙。</p><p> </p><p>薰。</p><p> </p><p>薰總是像這樣。</p><p>究竟在試探著什麼呢？他是故意的嗎？還是因為不在意呢？</p><p>總是惡劣的、出其不意踐踏他人的心意，舉高雙手事不關己的後退一步，偏偏，像古堡，古城，像是——死去的人那樣，不會再改變的東西，卻能夠專注的注視，溫柔的對待。 </p><p>安心的投射渴望，安心的去傾注溫柔的愛情。</p><p>薰就這樣，依戀的、逃避的......甚至渴望成為「不變」的一部分。</p><p>思緒至此，Shinya別開視線，抿緊嘴唇。</p><p>如果是那樣......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinya覺得自己好像被利用來當作人肉拐杖之類的東西，還是全自動的，尤其是從後方拽住薰的外套穩住對方的時候。</p><p>挑戰酒精摧殘過的平衡感，果然還是有些太過了啊。</p><p>有一瞬間，他合理懷疑對方說不定是故意的，或許根本沒那麼醉，不然怎麼能夠沒事人似的跳上去，走到一半卻又開始時好時壞的晃來晃去。</p><p>雖然，那天晚上，在天臺確實說了可以撒嬌這樣的話，但是裝醉什麼的......</p><p> </p><p>嗯。</p><p> </p><p>或許，正是因為說了可以對誰撒嬌那樣的話...？</p><p>小小的、類似電流的感受刺激的竄過，在他的腦袋中匯聚成不可思議又大膽的想法，叮地亮起來，雖然在下一瞬間又消散成了多疑黯淡的問號。</p><p>會記得嗎？  </p><p>一般人對於對話的記憶是那麼的薄弱不可靠，『你說過那種話嗎？』、『我有講過這種事？』，不論是哪方擅自當作重要的約定或者話語，經常擅自就被輕易的遺忘。</p><p>Shinya想，如果一點也好，那時所說的話能在薰的心中留下任何痕跡，自己或許，會有那麼一點觸動，呢。</p><p> </p><p>x</p><p> </p><p>「Shinya，什麼時候談個戀愛啊？」</p><p>Shinya歪頭看向突然說出大嬸一樣多事話語的薰，滿臉疑惑。</p><p>「趁現在——還來得及，以後，」薰輕咳，眨了眨眼，似乎正試圖讓腦袋清明些，「以後我們更紅了啊，盯著的目光就收的更緊了。」</p><p>薰抹了抹脖子，吐舌做出窒息了的樣子，輕笑。</p><p>「趁現在還來得及，快去......去體驗一下愛是什麼樣子，這是，咳咳，我作為前輩的珍貴建議哦。」</p><p>Shinya讀不懂薰的表情，於是他只是靜靜把心中所想，組織成了話語。</p><p>「我知道是什麼樣子啊。爸爸媽媽，我的狗狗們，歌迷——還有，團員。」</p><p>「這樣就夠了嗎？」薰反問。</p><p>「不夠嗎？」</p><p>「我不知道。」意外地薰聳聳肩，移開了目光，渙散的注視著城牆下方，不自在似的挪動了腳步，「反正在這之外還要什麼，說實話我也半點概念都沒有，所以才總是像個傻子一樣埋頭苦幹吧。然後...回過神來，雖然擁有無數歌迷的崇拜和愛情——擁有無數歌迷的崇拜和愛情，對。」</p><p>「但是把所有的時間都拿來創作，剩下、拿來社交、參加喝醉到斷片的派對，回過神來，我......」</p><p>「我發現身邊，一個人都沒有。」</p><p>「怎麼全部都距離我那麼遙遠啊。那些愛情，那些崇拜有什麼用呢？很糟糕吧？」薰擠出了個難看的笑容，「這麼說著支持我們的人。但是說真的到底有什麼意義？我不能夠去倚賴，去真正擁抱，因為這本身就是...鏡花水月，距離產生的感情。」</p><p>「有時候就會想啊。一意堅持的道路盡頭，究竟有沒有自己真正想要的東西。」</p><p>與話語相對，薰過於冷靜的搖搖頭，緩緩吐出了煙圈，伸手像是要接觸天際最後那一小點的月光，在日光的籠罩下，就像剪碎了的指甲蓋子一般不起眼，白色的混雜在雲朵後方，看不清了。</p><p>薰的手忽然垂了下來。</p><p>突然驚嚇回神了似的，他甩甩頭，搭上Shinya的肩膀，倉促的哼笑了起來，「我在幹嘛。講得好像有多不知足一樣真是，哈哈。Shinya你，別放在心上啊——」揮了揮手，又像是逃避一樣，匆忙移動腳步，繼續往更陡峭的一端邁進。</p><p> </p><p>鏡花水月...嗎？</p><p> </p><p>Shinya眉頭深鎖，看著薰搖晃危險的背影。<br/>
總是像這樣，淨說些莫名其妙的話語。</p><p>而講真的——</p><p>他此刻內心中的煩躁感，已經到達了臨界點。</p><p> </p><p>x</p><p> </p><p>「Shinya，我好累。」將手做成大聲公話筒似的，薰啊啊地朝著下方開闊的空間胡亂大叫，回音同樣啊啊啊的傳了回來，沒有多大聲的抱怨也一併被無限放大了。</p><p>「回家睡。」</p><p>「不，所以我說了——」</p><p>關於薰想要表達什麼這件事，Shinya其實有個底。</p><p>磨磨蹭蹭，不好意思麻煩別人什麼的，卻總是給人添了更多麻煩。</p><p>要是薰能坦率一點就好了，雖然他自己也半斤八兩就是了。</p><p>他其實只是，想要與薰擁有更多一起笑，一起做著無所謂的事情，一起創造著珍貴的記憶的時間。</p><p> </p><p>——這樣簡單的願望，對於薰來說，卻是負擔吧。</p><p> </p><p>x</p><p> </p><p>「……」</p><p>Shinya垂下目光，喃喃自語，薰卻意外的注意到了，湊上來， 些微鬍渣蹭的Shinya臉頰發癢。</p><p>「やもちゃん在說什麼？ 嗯？ 我們やも啊，講話總是細聲細氣像個女孩子，聽不清楚。」</p><p>狀況外的薰，那樣睡意朦朧的嗓音充滿了自然的暖意，磁性的低沈笑聲，幾乎產生溫柔的、讓人耽溺深陷的錯覺。</p><p>Shinya平靜地抬起頭。</p><p>「——我說，」精準控制好自己的呼吸，語氣，連Shinya都佩服自己，一切完美——「 我討厭煙味，薰好臭，離我遠一點。」</p><p>「這樣啊？」薰苦笑側著移動了一步，朝著手中哈了口氣，皺眉，「確實不怎麼好聞...抱歉。」</p><p>Shinya卻感覺肩頭空空落落的，為了填補那樣的空虛，他用雙手環抱住自己，轉身背對薰 蹲坐下；薰卻學不乖似的，再度可恨的靠了過來，過分主動的用膝頭抵著他的背，像這樣，總是擅自行動的薰，最討厭了。</p><p> </p><p>討厭。</p><p> </p><p>最最討厭薰。他重複說道。 </p><p>薰手環過他的背部，在一側上臂捏了一下，並不當一回事的輕笑。</p><p> </p><p>「再等我一下」什麼的。</p><p>薰是個騙子。  </p><p>根本不會有兌現承諾的一天。</p><p>Shinya都知道，即使這樣還是認真了，擅自對著薰輕飄飄的話語懷抱可笑的希望。</p><p> </p><p>身後，薰也決定坐了下來，雙腿懸掛在石牆的兩側搖晃，額頭「咚」的一聲，落在Shinya的肩膀上。</p><p> </p><p>「暈。 稍微借我靠一下。」非常有薰個性的，先斬後奏。 </p><p>搭在Shinya的肩上的手，不說對於吉他樂手而言，對一般男性都顯得意外的小， Shinya卻沒能夠掙脫，為什麼呢？</p><p>「Shinya。」</p><p>「嗯。」 Shinya垂下視線，長長的睫毛震顫。</p><p>「都還沒說呢......」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「Shinya，我真的累了。該怎麼辦呢。」</p><p>要是薰放手的話。</p><p>雙腳懸著城牆邊緣的他，就再沒有一道制止他的防線了吧。  </p><p>若無其事懸空，試探著風的輕柔，薰纖細的腿即使在此刻也依舊不合時宜的美麗，晃動著晃動著，輕盈的搖擺。</p><p>Shinya嘴唇翕動，半晌沒有說出一個字。 </p><p>抬頭，他眯起眼，遠的看不清、不起眼的白月依舊高高掛在那兒，朝陽卻始終還沒升起，為什麼不能夠快一點呢？要是薰等的不耐煩了呢？</p><p>心煩意亂，為什麼非得如此不可，他明明只是，只是——</p><p> </p><p>想要薰，平平安安、健健康康的在自己身邊。</p><p> </p><p>不是因為生命很珍貴，不是因為他在意人生有什麼值得、有什麼意義。</p><p>一切都只是他的私心，如此而已。這樣簡單的願望，憑什麼要成為見不得光的奢望呢？</p><p>想要與薰在一起，想要像這樣感受他的體溫，想要一起笑、一起煩惱，一起吵架打成一團，再和好，一起製作獨一無二、只有他們創造的出來的音樂。</p><p> </p><p>Shinya咽了咽，壓抑下寒冷空氣竄過全身的顫抖，他是——</p><p> </p><p>他是，想要什麼，就一定要得到的人。</p><p>小時候，即使變裝也要收齊巧克力的附贈公仔，就像那樣，即使在他人眼中微不足道，怎樣都無所謂的事，只要他認定了，就非達到不可。</p><p>——薰知道自己，是這樣的個性嗎？</p><p>大概不知道吧，就像他其實，從來沒能夠真正理解薰的痛苦。</p><p>即使他是如此的，深深的......喜歡著對方。   </p><p> </p><p>是啊。</p><p> </p><p>語言也好，愛情也好，都是如此的無用，情感個性價值觀層層堆疊起來，就像是無法被穿透的堅固城牆，在那後方誰都是孤獨的，不能被說服，也不可能輕易棄守已經雋刻在血肉中、腐爛的根源。</p><p>兜兜轉轉，到最後，能信賴的依舊只有自己。從來都，只有自己。  </p><p>Shinya抬起頭，深呼吸一大口氣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「我還是覺得，人生要是能有一瞬的輝煌就足夠了。就算是死，我也會很幸福的。」</p><p>所以，在得到那樣心滿意足的瞬間之前，不會輕易的，死去。<br/>
也不用擔心我會在無盡的痛苦中掙扎而死。</p><p>這麼想著，後半句最為重要的話語卻在Shinya澄澈的目光中迷失了，錯過開口的時機。</p><p>藉酒壯膽磨蹭了這麼多天，上下其手、借酒裝瘋佔便宜這種事情都做了，真正要緊的話語卻一句都沒說成，彎彎繞繞、避重就輕，到最後，他眼睜睜看著Shinya不耐煩了起來，仍然一點進展都沒有的在原地打轉。</p><p>明明是認真的，認真的思考在怎麼樣的時機、怎麼樣的場合說出口會比較可信，認真的計算著如何能夠取悅對方，讓Shinya不要總是眉頭深鎖的看著自己。</p><p>只要薰一靠近Shinya半徑半公尺，對方就會警戒起來，像蚌殼一樣「啪」地閉上嘴，將他排除在外。 要是稍微...稍微的，像對著Die還有Toshiya那樣微笑，或是像和京那樣，吵鬧著拌嘴就好了。</p><p>雖然這麼想著，現實卻是，笨拙地將事情愈搞愈糟，傾吐愈來愈多不必要的心聲，發洩了不該由對方承擔的情緒，將人推得愈來愈遠。</p><p> </p><p>他是如此軟弱猶豫不決的人啊。</p><p> </p><p>分明早在腦海裡演練過一遍又一遍，面對Shinya那雙玻璃珠般淡漠平靜的雙眼時，那些想好的、熟練的計畫通通都甩到腦後，瞬間作廢。</p><p>對方的目光裡沒有一絲猶豫遲疑，卻有著...令薰感到慌張的東西。逃避不想直視的東西，他的手心瘋狂冒汗，心臟狂跳，Shinya卻轉開了目光。</p><p>日出時分，今天又要這麼結束了嗎？</p><p>喉頭乾澀，他試圖笑著拋出無關緊要的笑話緩和空氣，卻被Shinya硬生生打斷。</p><p>「嗯。我知道。到了那天......到了薰再也沒有想要成就的『輝煌』的時候，我們就一起跳下去吧。那麼高，大概會很刺激的。最後，說不定可以再征服一次，很少有人做得到的事。」</p><p>淡然的，陳述既定事實的口吻。</p><p> </p><p>薰迎來大片的空白。</p><p> </p><p>「你在說什麼？」</p><p> </p><p>「嗯？你沒聽清楚嗎？我說——到了薰想要死掉的那天，記得和我說一聲。我要和你一起。」</p><p>薰僵硬的轉頭，雙眼睜大，裏頭是全然的不可思議。</p><p>「怎麼了，你不相信我嗎？那薰也太看不起我了。」Shinya笑了，雙手就像平時一樣，有些靦腆，有些少女的掩在長長的袖子下方，交扣著，「薰，我在你眼中看起來，像是會怕死的人嗎？」</p><p>「等等，等等等等，那みゆ、ゆゆ呢，不是回來那不是我要說的——」薰猛力搖頭，剛開口就後悔了想要收回，就這麼順著對方的話語說下去就等於被繞進去了，接受這樣唐突完全不能理解的設定，Shinya卻再次輕易打斷了他的話。</p><p>「到了那天，他們也已經不在了吧？我認為我們的音樂要登上巔峰，還需要點時間，這應該是挺實際的考量。」Shinya就這麼就事論事的說著，「你放心，我是個負責任的主人。」</p><p>「可是你、可是其他，還有魚還有烏龜——」</p><p>在說什麼啊。薰結結巴巴的，試圖從炸彈投放的一片空白的腦海中撈出半點合理的隻字片語。</p><p>「我有很多寵物友哦。一定可以幫他們找到優質的、舒適的家庭的。雖然會有點寂寞，但我相信他們。」</p><p>「那你好不容易收集到的玩具...那些桌什麼遊戲，通通都不要了嗎？牌友呢？ 對，對了，你不是剛買了電子琴，還有你爸媽呢？Shinya你——」</p><p>「薰。」Shinya靜靜地呼喚，嗓音卻有著不可思議堅定的力道，讓他瞬間失聲，「解決之道是人想出來的，到時候，都會有辦法的。」</p><p>熟悉的話語讓薰忽然焦躁了起來，「Shinya，閉嘴，你不要任性了，這不是隨便可以亂說的事情，這種幼稚不負責的發言...別開玩笑了！」</p><p>「為什麽？我沒有開玩笑。」Shinya從原本抱膝的姿勢站了起來，羽絨外套搭在一側肩上，鬆鬆垮垮的，隨著早晨的涼風膨了起來，像是裹著一層雪白的、軟綿綿的雲朵，「薰總是忘記，我也成年了。我說過了，在我眼中活著和死亡只是可能性的一種而已。什麼時候發生，不要後悔就好。為什麼薰可以選擇去死，我就不可以？雙重標準的隊長，不是好隊長。」</p><p>Shinya就著晨曦的微光，輕快的伸了伸懶腰。  </p><p>薰啞口無言，手腳並用倉促的也跟著站了起來。</p><p>「......為什麼？為什麼要這麼做，為什麼要這麼說？」</p><p>半晌，他才好不容易聽見自己微弱的聲音，從彷彿不是自己體內的遠處傳來。</p><p>Shinya轉頭，暖褐色的雙眼看近了他的深處，金色的長髮隨風飛舞，那是......</p><p>比晨色還要淺淡，還要柔軟的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>一瞬間，就奪去了薰的呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>「因為，薰說過要帶我們去更高的地方啊。那麼下去的時候當然也該一起。」理所當然的口吻——「是命運共同體！薰說的話，我，都有很認真地記住哦。」</p><p>薰搖頭，對方頑固的一點都沒有看進眼中，Shinya伸手，雙眼忽然一亮，指向遠處終於出現在水面上，第一道破雲而出的光芒。</p><p>早先說要看日出的是他自己，事到如今卻怎樣都好，反覆吞嚥口水，卻無法緩解唇舌的乾燥。</p><p> </p><p>「那個啊，薰。」</p><p>「什、什麼？」</p><p>「像至今以來這樣，負擔起，掌管大家的一切，好像是你表達情感的方式，對不對？」</p><p>對於他一瞬間失去言語的反應，Shinya像是惡作劇得逞似的抵著嘴唇笑了，輕嘆一聲「果然啊」。</p><p>「還真的是啊。那，像這樣，說些莫名其妙聽不懂的話，就是你跟我求救的方式吧。但是薰——薰知道嗎？」不是問句，薰卻瘋狂搖頭，總覺得有什麼快要脫離了他的.....</p><p>「你是沒有辦法掌控我的。所以，不需要覺得沈重，也不需要覺得有負擔，因為我啊......」</p><p>「我和你一樣，發自內心，」</p><p>「薰，不可以，也沒有辦法，替我做決定。」</p><p>「我的決定，我的愛情，全都是——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀自由的。我、的。」</p><p> </p><p>Shinya就這麼溫柔的微笑著，看著薰，眼瞳裡倒映的全都是薰——向前，踏了一步。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinya就這麼溫柔的微笑著，看著薰，眼瞳裡倒映的全都是薰，向前，踏了一步。</p><p> </p><p>雪白的，金色的，映照的光芒，一瞬間，就像是天使要起飛了。</p><p> </p><p>「啊啊啊啊——！」</p><p> </p><p>薰感覺渾身血液都凝結碎裂，剎那之間，他不管不顧的飛撲向前，拼命伸手——伸手拽住了牢牢按在懷裡，用全身的力氣護住了，視野陷入一片混亂傾倒撞擊。</p><p>往後倒的時候，身體反射不是自保，而是確認自己能夠替懷中緊擁的溫度抵擋一切的衝擊，麻痺的衝擊讓腦子陷入一片空白，身體卻一點感覺都沒有。</p><p> </p><p>落在，牆壁的這一側。</p><p>生與死的，「這一側」。</p><p> </p><p>薰大口喘氣，破洞般可怕的抽吸聲不斷撕扯疼痛著肺臟。</p><p>「不要、不要、Shinya不要，危險...！」</p><p>過了好久，支離破碎傾吐著不成句的字眼，薰才意識到，自己全身都在發抖。   </p><p>Shinya溫熱的手輕輕撥開他的瀏海的時候，也沒能夠停止，他喘的更兇，抱的更緊了。</p><p>「薰的痛苦，薰的憂鬱，那些我都不懂，也懂不了呢。」</p><p>一吸一吐，像是冰晶破碎一樣脆弱的氣音——為什麼這時候還在笑呢？！</p><p>薰一瞬間感到炸裂心胸的憤怒，他想要指責，想要破壞一切，想要抓起對方狂揮猛揍，「那些怎樣都無所謂！」他大吼著，對方沾染草葉泥土的臉龐卻轉了過來，露水溽濕了的髮絲全都髒兮兮的，晨曦之下，Shinya仰躺著看著薰，沒有一絲防備，微笑純粹的近乎透明。</p><p>所以薰就只是，薰就只是絕望地鬆開了手，他發現自己什麼也做不到。</p><p>Shinya就如他所說的，是自由的。薰左右不了對方，卻同樣無法輕易的傷害他。</p><p>「嗯。是這樣。薰的一切，我通通都不理解。但是沒關係......不理解，也就算了。」</p><p>那是比天使還要美麗，還要虛幻的笑容，不像是這世間任何的事物，好像一碰就會消失了；薰感受到鋪天蓋地而來的恐慌，他想伸手去抓，卻茫然的不知道，真正想要握緊在手中的究竟是什麼。</p><p>「但你還是會阻止我——你還是像今天這樣擅自做沒必要的事！」指控似的句式，使用的是洩憤的口吻，心裡卻根本不是這麼回事，他在確認，用洶湧爆發的不安全感尋求安撫，尋求對方一句也好，一個單詞也好的肯定，才能稍微安心。 </p><p>要是Shinya放棄了......<br/>
要是Shinya反悔了——<br/>
要是，剛才沒有抓緊，Shinya擅自去了自己再也碰觸不到的地方，他會發瘋的。</p><p> </p><p>薰有預感，自己會原地破碎的、再也振作不起來。</p><p> </p><p>「對。」</p><p>「不覺得矛盾嗎？」分明鬆了口氣，卻不肯就此罷手，非得執著的深問自我折磨，他就是這麼麻煩的人。</p><p>「不。」Shinya還是簡潔的連多個字都是浪費似的，實際上薰意識到了，這其實正該是他反問自己的話語才對。  </p><p>——不覺得矛盾嗎？ 自己的事情怎樣都好，卻無法接受身邊的人去死。 </p><p> </p><p>這是何等程度，自我中心與任性啊。</p><p> </p><p>「薰在想什麼，不懂也就算了。瞻前顧後是因為被你搞亂了，我本來，根本不是什麼體貼人的個性。所以我決定了。」</p><p>「我的意志，我的願望，和薰無關。不需要你承擔也不要你管。從今以後，我會照自己想做的，去做。」</p><p>Shinya說話的聲音沒有一絲高低起伏，要形容的話，就是所謂的「棒讀」吧——雙手卻像個小小孩一樣，向薰撒嬌的伸直了，薰反射性地一把抱住了對方。</p><p>又溫暖又柔軟的觸感，再次將他帶回了剛才驚恐衝擊的瞬間，薰動彈不得，鼻息卻漸漸捕捉到了小嬰兒一般乾淨的、安撫人心的香氣。呼吸逐漸緩和下來，他就只是這麼抱著Shinya，不肯鬆手。</p><p>「同樣的，道理，要不要被我阻止，也是薰的，自由。是薰無限選擇中，最微不足道的一個，呢？」解開了難解的謎底一般，Shinya像個小孩子似的抬起頭，充滿成就感，有趣又驕傲的歪了歪腦袋，「諾，你看。你今天不跟我一起下去。所以......」</p><p>「所以，看來還不是時候呀。」</p><p> 沒有一句冠冕堂皇的大道理，也沒有任何一句指責，什麼都沒有。薰卻難受的喘不過氣。</p><p> </p><p>他不想要聽見Shinya說出這樣的話。</p><p> </p><p>應該藏好自己背負的，Shinya只要每天開心的吃吃喝喝玩玩就好，不是像這樣，在這裏，差點出大事了，還事不關己的想著『薰這樣、薰那樣』的事。</p><p>全都是他的錯，他是如此差勁的人。</p><p>不斷傷害著、不斷污染著他人，用自己沈重的存在感壓迫他人生存的空間，直到迎向同樣毀壞崩潰的命運，卻因為怕死了寂寞，所以不肯放手。</p><p>他後悔了，真的，要是可以重來的話...要是可以重來他一定離的遠遠的，一定...！</p><p>溫暖纖瘦的手，輕輕拂過他的臉頰。</p><p> </p><p>「薰，你哭了。」</p><p> </p><p>薰說不出半句話，蜷縮著靠著Shinya，任由胸口冒泡似的，不斷崩裂一聲又一聲失控的聲響。</p><p>「薰——是個好自私的人啊。」</p><p>Shinya說得對，薰邊抽吸著空氣，一邊自嘲的點頭，不懂對方為什麼還在這裡，還在浪費時間浪費人生用袖口擦著他的眼角，既然意識到自己是這樣噁心的存在，就快走啊！快跑，離開，逃的遠遠的，用厭惡的眼神冷靜地看清楚了，再也不要被自己這種人給騙了，哀嚎撕裂了他的胸腔，薰用力推了Shinya一把，Shinya卻鬆開抹乾薰眼角的那隻手，轉而緊緊抱住了薰的腦袋，不容反抗的往胸膛按。</p><p>「薰又狡猾，又自私，又雙重標準。但是，但是呢，不要緊。」</p><p> </p><p>「我就是，喜歡這樣的你。」</p><p> </p><p>拉扯著，抗拒著，反覆重來，一切反抗終於在這一句話中化為徒勞，薰迎面撞上了Shinya單薄的胸口，雪白的、柔軟的羽絨包圍了他，全是Shinya的香氣，Shinya的熱度，灼燒的他發狂，再也無處可逃。</p><p>「我喜歡薰。薰就只要做自己就好了，沒事的哦。不管是怎樣的薰，我都會接住你的，接不住的話，大不了，就一起掉下去吧。總會有辦法的，對吧？薰總是這樣說，所以我相信你。」</p><p>到此，薰終於再也克制不住，蜷縮顫抖著，崩潰的不成形。<br/>
說是哭，不如說是連如何哭泣都遺忘了，難聽的嘶嚎與乾嘔。</p><p>「不要這樣...！」</p><p>「Shinya你不要這樣...啊啊...快、給我、停手！」</p><p>「我不會、變好的！你修不好我、就算愛上你了也還是會想死，還是會想拋棄一切、不夠...！什麼都不夠你還不懂嗎！我沒救了、你不要過來！放開我...！」 </p><p>不知所云的嘶吼著，到了這個年紀還放聲大哭什麼的，肯定既狼狽又醜陋吧，Shinya卻全然沒有放手的意思。</p><p> 「我知道。可是薰，我也沒說過我想要、拯救你呀。我只是，喜歡你，想要跟你在一起，而已。」</p><p> 閉嘴，別說了。</p><p>不要對自己溫柔。</p><p>不要說出這樣令人心臟緊縮窒息的話語。</p><p>讓人忍不住變的柔軟，捨棄一切防備的話語。</p><p> </p><p>他是，會陷進去的人啊，是會全心全意投入再也出不來的人，心臟卻像是玻璃一樣的脆弱，所以太沈重也太疼痛了，音樂、Hideさん，那些無可奈何已經在那裡的存在就只能接受，他早就做好心理準備要一輩子共存著，但不能再增加，不能再有更多留戀了，如果總有一天要狠心告別這個世界的話——</p><p> </p><p>他不能夠，對誰，那麼殘忍。</p><p>他明明下定了決心，再也不傷害任何人。</p><p> </p><p>「你今天制止了我呢。」Shinya重複說道，嗓音一如既往地溫和，像是能夠包容了一切的聖母 ，薰在恍惚之間是真的這麼覺得的，或許——或許，他不知道，他真的什麼都不知道，不要再靠近了，不......  </p><p>「既然如此，如果薰覺得我現在死掉了，有一點可惜的話，」Shinya、死、畫面在眼前飛速閃過，薰打了個寒顫，雙手反射抓緊Shinya的領口，嗚咽一聲。</p><p>「那薰就稍微，再多陪我一下吧。」</p><p>「你不要這樣......不要說了，已經夠了！」</p><p>不要擅自走進我的心裡。</p><p>這樣令人發笑的話語，怎麼可能說出口。</p><p>最後一絲微弱的徒勞的哀求，消散在陽光終於升上了天際，灑落在兩人身上之時——Shinya毫不嫌棄的，在薰濕搭搭黏糊糊的額頭、眼角、臉頰上，印下一個又一個吻。</p><p>就像夜裡好幾次，他試圖做的那樣，卻更為純潔，更加認真，溫柔的令他感到羞恥感到慚愧，迫不及待想要給予對方更多，想要將心臟都掏出來，如此激烈的回應。</p><p>逃跑掙扎了這麼久，他好像，終究還是沒能夠一個人，獨自走在夜色之中。</p><p> </p><p>擁抱，原來是這麼的溫暖啊。</p><p> </p><p>x</p><p> </p><p>薰緊緊扒著Shinya襟前的手，忽然軟軟的垂落下來，Shinya低頭，輕微的鼾聲埋沒在自己的胸膛處——</p><p>薰像個小嬰兒一樣，哭累了，睡著了。</p><p>許久不動，Shinya就這樣仰望著清晨的微光，淺藍色的天空混雜著灰與蒼白，晨曦的微溫染紅了薰姣好的側臉，兩人依偎著擁抱的姿態，遠遠看著，或許就像是擺設在古城裡也毫無違和的雕塑。Shinya有趣又漫無目的的想著。</p><p>直到確認對方真的熟睡了，Shinya才緩緩拉起薰的左手——接著是右手，從後方環過自己的肩頭。</p><p> </p><p>——指責對方是「騙子」什麼的。</p><p>其實真正說謊的人， 一直都在這裡才對。</p><p> </p><p>「討厭」，「不喜歡」，從最開始，根本就不是這麼回事。</p><p>能夠親口說出實話，確實輕鬆多了，即使身上背著個成年男性的重量，Shinya也覺得自己輕盈的可以沿路小跳步。</p><p>薰實在是太小看自己了，總把人當成小孩子，這究竟是自負還是看輕呢？</p><p> </p><p>嗯——決定了。</p><p> </p><p>就用接下來的時間，無論能夠擁有多久，證明給薰看。</p><p>薰才不是包袱，也一點都不重。</p><p>Shinya將薰穩穩的背了起來，哼著旋律，踏上回家的路 。</p><p>他是dir en grey的鼓手，力氣可大了呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>.下頁是甜甜的小番外，不要錯過~(´ڡ`ლ)</p><p> </p><p>像他們這樣早早就暴露在聚光燈下，成長過程都留下足跡的人，看看現在，再追溯回去過去，能夠辨識出不變的相似的地方，也有著平行對照的割裂感。</p><p>作為旁觀者，薰的話...就會有種感謝他...平安長大的感覺？</p><p> </p><p>是篇實驗性的作品，感謝看到這裡的你。<br/> </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>おまけ</p><p> </p><p>『要怎麼樣才看起來不可疑呢。』</p><p>——就禮貌的問些同事之間許久不見會寒暄的話題.......</p><p>『可是我不會。』</p><p>——我就說了，順其自然就好，沒有人會在意！</p><p>『我不要。這是我跟你之間的事情，秘密！』</p><p>——好好你說的算，那就裝的不熟，裝不熟，行了？  </p><p> </p><p>薰揉了揉太陽穴，對於固執的某人第數不清次心累的妥協。</p><p> </p><p> .</p><p> </p><p>不知道是不是稍微被自己的堅持給惹毛，而決定進行報復，又或者就是單純的壞心眼，Shinya在live talk開始五分鐘內，就發現薰對自己愛理不理的，明明開場前還發推低調放閃標籤自己『やもちゃん』的！他都看到了！——至少，Shinya有絕對的自信，薰此刻不肯看鏡頭，有點滑稽的看著框框外某個莫名其妙的方向，絕對是害怕笑場，絕對。</p><p>因為，對方的演技不比自己好到哪去嘛，要是有人說不信的話，他大可以把二十幾年份的mv丟到對方面前，叫人好好看一遍再說話。</p><p>就這麼開心的分神想著，一不小心就說溜嘴了。</p><p>薰くん—— </p><p>啊。Shinya暗自踩了踩腳丫，看到薰戲謔的瞥了自己一眼，又若無其事的移了回去，他用雙手摀住了下半臉有些害羞的偷笑——可是，叫さん的話好彆扭啊。 </p><p>不死心求助的盯著薰，薰卻繼續拙劣的盯著鏡頭以外的牆壁，真是莫名其妙，他今天明明這麼可愛，為什麼不看？薰是怪人嗎？Shinya噘嘴，自己都刻意打扮的「白淨兮兮」，是薰最喜歡的模樣了。</p><p>天使やも，他都知道哦，因為某人說夢話的時候，也說溜嘴了嘛。</p><p>Shinya不服氣的又瞥了一眼，確認對方真的沒有在看，計劃在心中悄悄成形。</p><p>......欺負人。<br/>
了不起，他也會。</p><p>「第一次見面的時候，我十七歲，所以薰是二十一歲。」要怎麼接呢？薰也掉球了吧，哼哼。</p><p>薰臭老頭，薰大叔。已經是幾歲了來著，幼稚。</p><p>Shinya吐了吐舌頭，又心想，原來他們認識這麼久了啊。</p><p>這麼說來——</p><p>靈光一閃，腦子裡浮現了非常有意思的事情，Shinya忽然就迫不及待視訊趕緊結束，他要去見「真人版薰」，好好說說。</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>「薰——！」</p><p>「磅」地推開門，Shinya將薰工作室的鑰匙隨意拋在一側茶几上，匆匆忙忙的跑了進去。</p><p>「我、想到了，很重要的事情。我，」</p><p>工作椅吱呀一聲轉了過來，薰堪堪來得及放下馬克杯，Shinya便已縱身一越，伸手摟住他的脖子，自動自發爬到他的腿上，面對面坐著。</p><p>盯——</p><p>「怎麼？」薰催促，摸了摸Shinya的頭，「你話才說一半哦。」</p><p>「嗯。」想了想，Shinya又決定先做另一件事——吧唧一聲，先親了剛剛因為太帥，搗亂自己注意的某人一口。</p><p>「我發現，我第一個男人是薰，最後一個男人沒有意外也會是薰，然後——」雙手向上張開，像是小樹開花一樣，Shinya動作活潑的與安靜的嗓音不成正比，薰忍不住捂嘴輕咳笑了笑，「我最愛印象最深的人，還是薰，喔。」</p><p>沈默。</p><p>「我......」薰似乎有些不明所以，摸了摸鬍渣，「我會負起責任的？」</p><p>「負起責任...嗯，那我也要當薰最喜歡的Shinya。」</p><p>薰沒忍住笑出聲，「哦？難道還有千千萬萬個Shinya分身可以供我選擇嗎？」眼看著Shinya不滿的抿起嘴唇，薰嘆了口氣敲了敲他的腦門，「傻。早就是啦，一直都是。」</p><p> </p><p>——果然不記得了啊。</p><p> </p><p>Shinya失笑，搖搖頭。<br/>
不過，倒也沒有什麼不好，畢竟遺忘有時候對於前進來說，是必須的。</p><p> </p><p>年紀漸長，他才逐漸能體會這個道理。</p><p>他長大了呢。Shinya撐著下巴哼哼，得意的想。</p><p>「那我的技術也是最好的嗎？」</p><p>「技術？！」</p><p>Shinya迫不及待的點點頭，舔了舔嘴唇。</p><p>薰只要，記得自己的好就好啦。 連著那些情傷一起，其他花草蜜蜂蝴蝶蒼蠅，通通都忘掉，忘掉——他要親自讓薰成為最幸福的男人。</p><p>「嗯，薰只準被Shinya迷的神魂顛倒——」</p><p>「是，是。」薰一口應下，有些無奈又有些寵溺的揉亂了戀人的頭髮，數十年一日，像個孩子般純粹，有時也令人傷腦筋，不過——</p><p>他俯身，Shinya的額頭上親了一口。</p><p> </p><p>Shinya按住了被親的地方，臉頰紅咚咚的，像是個初戀少年似的。</p><p>薰失笑。</p><p>不過，他就是愛著這樣的Shinya。</p><p> </p><p>就像......這麼多年來，Shinya也始終不變的遵守了諾言，愛著這樣的自己的，全部。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>完結！</p><p>感謝收看，歡迎感想XD</p><p>（下次來寫些什麼好呢？...不，還是先把DTS的坑填起......唔唔唔）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>